1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hand tools, and more particularly, to a tool that is designed to facilitate the cutting of shingles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shingling a roof with three-tab or architectural (dimensional) laminated shingles requires many field cuts. Ordinary straight roof may require 100 to 200 field cuts, and complicated roofs with valleys, step-flashed gable ends, and end-of-roof terminations may require over 1000 field cuts. Minimizing the time required to execute a field cut can save a substantial amount of time and cost associated with overall project labor. The present invention not only decreases project time and cost but also reduces safety risks by providing a relatively lightweight, portable, and easy-to-use cutting device. End-of-roof termination cuts can be particularly dangerous to the roofer, ground workers, and to physical property; therefore, any device that can facilitate the implementation of these cuts necessarily reduces safety risks.
There are a number of roofing shingle cutting guides or devices in existence (or patented); however, none of these devices provides the structural and functional advantages of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,963 (Fountas, 1997) describes a roofing shingle cutting device comprised of a rigid base plate with a pivoting cutting guide. The cutting guide may be fixed at perpendicular and non-perpendicular angles to the long axis of the base plate. The invention includes an optional scale mounted along a first side wall of the base plate and an outward extension of the base plate with an opening that serves as a carrying handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,930 (Fasnacht et al., 2003) provides a saw cutting guide for trimming roofing materials. The cutting guide comprises a mounting plate, a post extending downwardly from the mounting plate, and a base with at least one lateral edge that is substantially parallel with the blade of a power saw. The mounting plate has an aperture (or blade slot) in it to permit the blade of the power saw to pass through the mounting plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,664 (Engle et al., 2005) discloses a shingle cutting tool with a vertical panel, a horizontal slot for receiving shingles, and a handle. A plurality of cutting members is attached to the vertical panel and extends into a plane of the horizontal slot. A horizontal panel is attached to and extends away from either side of the vertical panel. The horizontal panel is divided into a pair of side panels, each of which is positioned on an opposite side of the vertical panel. Each of the side panels is pivotally coupled to the vertical panel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,673,394 and 7,845,090 (Ruppe, III, 2010) provide a template for cutting wall board to fit fluted deck ceilings. The template comprises a blade with a fluted edge or groove pattern that extends the length of the blade, a T square cross member with a perpendicularly aligning edge, and a pair of slots in the blade that are separate from the fluted edge or groove pattern. The slots are used to attach the cross member to the blade and to allow the cross member to be linearly adjusted along the length of the blade while remaining perpendicular to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,474 (Chestnut, Jr., 2013) discloses a shingle installation device with a body comprised of an alignment stop and a positioning stop that are parallel to each other. The body also comprises a retainer that forms a gap that is configured to receive and retain the position of the shingle that is being installed. This device is used for positioning, but not for cutting, the shingles.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2005/0204652 (Schafer) describes a shingle cutting device for use in roof valleys. The device comprises a base body with a handle device mounted on the upper surface of the base body. The lower surface of the base body comprises an inverted, generally C-shaped roof valley-engaging guide channel. A blade support arm is mounted on and extends outwardly from the base body. A blade clamp is mounted no the blade support arm, and a shingle cutting blade is removably mounted in the blade support device.